Ready
by Tortured Remorse
Summary: "Eli, I'm ready." Or is she? Oneshot. SMUT.


"Eli, I'm ready."

My eyes found hers quickly, my eyebrow raised curiously. She couldn't mean what I think she means. I could see in her eyes the determination, the steadiness of her conviction. She wants this. She's made herself think she wants this. She's convinced she wants this.

I'm not so sure.

"You're ready for what, exactly?" I ask as politely and innocently as I could. There's a flash of anger in her expression, but when she sees that I'm sincere, it softens. Barely.

"I'm ready to have sex with you." She says, not elaborating any further.

"You don't mean that." I say softly.

"Oh, but I do." She says. Her eyes are now pleading with me. Begging me to take her to that place that she's only dreamed about. Her blue eyes become oceans I'm almost quickly overwhelmed. I take a step backwards, and her eyes become even _more _pleading. They're begging me to stay. Begging me to kiss her. Begging me to touch her.

Begging me to plunge myself deep inside of her.

I want to give in. I want to give her what she thinks she wants. I want to be the person she gives her virginity to. Every fiber of my being wants to surrender to her pleading blue eyes.

But I can't. I just can't. I know she doesn't mean this. She must of had another dream like the one she told me about before, and just wanted to see if it lived up to her romance novels and her dreams. I begin to see her pleading eyes for what they really are.

They're desperate.

"I can't, Clare. You're really not ready."

As soon as those words leave my lips, her bottom lip quivers and I know she's about to cry. She's really going to try and guilt me with her tears. I can't allow that plan to work. I look away and down.

"What's it going to take, Eli!" She cries, her voice tight with anger. "What's it going to take for you to actually want to have sex with me? I've tried _twice _now to get you to have it with me, and _both _times I was turned down! What's it going to take!?"

For some reason I can't fathom, her words were painful. I could actually feel the raw anger, backed by genuine emotional pain. She's really hurt that I've turned her down a second time. She can't fathom it.

"I'm not like other guys, Clare." I begin, but she snorts and I let the sentence trail off. She must be really pissed at me now. I finally decide to look up into her eyes again and the fresh tears that had spilled from her eyes onto her cheeks. I want to wipe them away. I want to just be able to just kiss her pain away, but I know if I try I might be hurt. I swallow the lump in my throat, but manage to keep looking at her.

"Do you not find me attractive?" She whispers after a moment.

"I find you very attractive." I answer honestly.

"My body attracts you?"

Another lump threatens to catch in my throat, but I nod weakly. "Yes."

"Is it because I'm a virgin?"

This one was going to be tricky to convince her the sincerity of my reply. "No. No, it's not that."

"Then what is it, Elijah Goldsworthy? Why won't you have sex with me? Why won't you accept my advances and just spread my legs and have your way with me?"

My throat is now tight. The way she talks like that. What was she reading late at night? What was she _doing _late at night? "I don't know what you want me to say," I murmur.

"I want the truth! I want to know why you won't fuck me!"

"Don't call it that!" I snap suddenly. She flinches and her lips compress into a thin line, but she remains silent. My anger threatens to spill over, but I take a few deep breaths. When I speak again, the anger is still there. "I don't want to 'fuck' you, Clare. I want to make love to you."

"That's not what Imogen said."

Ah. There it is. She has finally revealed her hand, and this is it. "And what _did _Imogen say?" I ask coldly.

"That you fucked her senseless. That you've got some toys that I'd absolutely love to know about."

"She told you about them?" I ask, the ice drained from my voice. This must've been what was eating Clare up. She wanted, needed to know if Imogen was right or if she was just making things up. If that was the case, I could show them to Clare. See if she was still interested after seeing them.

"She went into some very disturbing details." She says. "I just want to know if she was just lying or if there is truth to this."

"Imogen was not lying about them." I say evenly, maintaining eye contact.

"Why? How? I just don't understand..."

"Perhaps you're not meant to understand," I say softly, "Maybe you're just supposed to pretend they don't exist and wait until you're married to have sex."

Of course that's what would make sense, and make everything easier. But I can tell from her expression that Imogen had unlocked a hunger inside of her that won't be sated until she's experienced them for herself. I just wish there were some way I could persuade her to forget what Imogen said.

"I'm tired of waiting. I want you to fuck me, Eli. Use those toys you used on Imogen." Her eyes find mine once again, and I can't look away. The desperation, the need I see in her eyes is almost enough to make me crack. Her blue eyes watery, broken. I couldn't deny her.

I didn't want to find out what would happen if I did.

"Alright," I say finally, "Alright."

I can see the hope that now swells in her entire being. "Really? You mean it? You will?"

I want to look down, defeated. I force myself to hold her gaze. "Yes, I will."

"Now?"

"Now?" I repeat dubiously. She can't be serious.

"Well, I don't want the toys or whatever you call them until I'm more experienced, but I want to have it right now."

"I'm not prepared." I say in all seriousness. "I don't have any condoms or anything..."

She takes a step closer, her lips tugged into an uncharacteristically devious smile. "Who said you needed them?"

I take a step backwards. It's almost shameful the way that I'm trying to escape my own girlfriend. "That's against my rules." I say weakly.

"I wouldn't get pregnant, Eli." She says, trying to sound sympathetic. She takes another step closer, and now I can feel my willpower failing me. The weaker I become, the stronger she seems to be.

"Come on, Eli. Please. Please fuck me..."

"Clare, stop. Stop talking like that."

"Fuck me, Eli!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I launch myself at her, my lips smashing against hers and I easily back her into the wall. She anticipates this, and allows herself to be pushed backwards. She kisses back intently, even as I'm undoing my jeans. Her hands try to help, but I push them away. This was what she wanted. I'm going to fuck her right here, right now, against this wall.

As my jeans slacken and fall to my knees, I can feel her pulling away from the kiss. She wants to see it. I bite my lip and retreat, but barely. Her eyes widen as she sees the still-growing bulge in my boxers. "You're... h-huge..." She murmurs nervously, her hand rubbing the thick length beneath the fabric.

I smother a moan and nod, hooking my fingers between the waistband and tug them them to my ankles, my cock at least freed.

She gasps at the sight of it. "Holy fuck."

She's got such a dirty mouth. I wonder where she picked that from up or if she was any good with it? If her kisses were any indication, she'd be great. I hike one of her legs around my waist. "Keep that there," I order as I push her skirt up enough to see her panties. She obeys and as my fingers graze her clit and I pull her panties down to her ankles, she gasps again.

I grasp the thick, throbbing base of my cock and gently tease the folds of her pussy with the engorged head. She moans again, louder, and rolls her hips towards me. That caught me off guard and I was unable to pull away. I could feel the tip of my cock enters her, and it's too late now. Instinct takes over.

I thrust deeper, and Clare whimpers.

"You're... You're almost there..."

I move slightly, and I feel her virgin barrier. With a well-placed thrust, I breech it, and she cries out my name. "Eli!"

Thought is now beyond me. She's tighter than I ever dreamed she would be, and as I gain momentum, my thrust growing in their ferocity, I know this isn't going to be as long as I wanted it to be. After another particularly hard thrust, I feel her inner walls clamp and convulse on my cock and with one last desperate thrust, I loose it. I bite down softly into her neck as I spill myself deep inside of her.

When we both come down from our high, I pull out slowly and step away.

She smiles innocently. "What's the first toy?"

**A/N**

**I don't know where this idea came from, but I just started writing and I went with it. I hope you all enjoyed. **

**As always, feel free to leave a review! **


End file.
